


Stolen Moments

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Hide and Seek, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity





	Stolen Moments

Prompt: Lipstick Message  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer/Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

As he got out of bed at seven, fairly late for Eliot Spencer, but in his defense he had been rather... Occupied last night, he immediately began searching the house for his fiance. His search ended in the bathroom where, in red lipstick he hadn't known she owned, a message was scrawled messily.

'Catch me if you can!'

He chuckled and shook his head "Parker! Come out come out wherever you are!"

"that's not right!" a muffled voice came from vaguely above his head and he sighs.

"Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free!"

Parker giggled and climbed out of the air duct and onto his back, planting a kiss on his cheek "hello Eliot"


End file.
